1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electric rotating machine and an electromagnetic machine and apparatus and further relates to an electric motor, a generator and an electromagnetic machine and apparatus in which magnets and electromagnets are used singly or together with.
A magnetic pole structure, a winding structure and a combination theseof in which an output improvement, and an adjustment improvement, and an efficiency improvement can be improved, and further a productivity of a magnetic pole iron core and an electric work etc. can be made rapid progress.
Further, the present invention relates to a technical field in which an efficiency during a low speed and a low output of the electric rotating machine can be made rapid progress and a heat withstanding performance for forming a compact and a light weight structure can be increased to twice.
2. Prior Art
A member in a stator of a conventional generator and a conventional electric motor and a member in a conventional wound rotor are manufactured by assembling a winding in slots, which are provided in laminated electromagnetic steel plates as winging insertions.
After the winding assembling work finish, winding end portions are connected and a formation and a fixing of an end coil are complicated and difficult work and become high from a cost aspect and a work process becomes long.
Accordingly, it invites a lowering in reliability of an insulation destroy in a use such as the work and a twine and an interference in a narrow slot and between the windings, a lowering (ordinary 50%) in a slot occupation rate for making a work performance of an assembly wire performance, a cost-up according to an extension of an end coil, an increase of a resistance loss of an end coil portion accompanied by the above and an efficiency lowering and an output lowering etc. according to an increase etc. of leakage magnetic flux.
Further, a machinery performance of a production is difficult and much equipment cost for carrying out the above is needed. Further, in a case of a low voltage and a middle and a large capacity electric rotating machine a diameter of a winding becomes large and then a work performance becomes further worse and a cost-up becomes widely. This is similar to a case of a single-phase wound motor.
When the pole number is intended to alter in the conventional structure, the winding number is altered, except for a case where an outer form of the iron core is formed specially large, in ordinary an eight-pole structure is the limit. In a case of a magnet type electric motor or generator, an output adjustment, a start torque adjustment, and an efficiency-up adjustment are carried out mainly by the adjustment in the winding or the adjustment of the strength of the magnet.
Further, the pole number alternation of a magnet iron core portion is constituted structurally and fixedly to the outer periphery of the rotor but only the polarity alternation of the magnet is carried out. The iron core is generally constituted according to the integral lamination but there is no divisional system.
To reduce the start torque, the lamination iron core of the stator and the rotor is constituted in a straight form in a circumferential direction or is skewed with a zigzag form. In this case, there is no structure according to the divisional system of the iron core.
Relating to the magnet, the integral structure is generally but there are no divisional system and a combination of a magnetic body and a non-magnetic body in which a magnetic force is adjusted.
Further, a conventional electric rotating machine having an iron core winding structure used in a ultra-super high temperature environment has the limit of 250° C. in a temperature in which a periphery temperature and a temperature rise value of the coil.
In the conventional electric rotating machine, the efficiency during a low speed and during a low output is very low, this is generally from 20° C. to 30° C. even in a conventional magnet type electric rotating machine.